fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Freezeria HD
' Papa's Freezeria HD '''is the 3rd App game by Flipline Studios. The game is on simultaneously for both Android Tablets and iPads. It has also been revealed that fans can expect plenty more customers in the game. It has also been revealed that there will be '''double' the mixables, six more toppings, and a total of twenty '''new unlockables. All this with a grand total of '''54 menu items! New Ingredients *Birthday Cake *Fudge Brownie *Wildberry Derps *Purple Burple Syrup *Waffle Cone Wedges *Pomegranates *Kiwi *Peach *Cloudberry *Cotton Puffs *Red Velvet Syrup *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Blue Moon Syrup *Powsicle Syrup *Neapolitan Syrup *Coconut Shavings *Hazelnut Swizzle *Cherry Cordials *Cinnamon Rolls *Blackberries Customers #Penny/Alberto #Mandi Solary #Tony Solary #Matt Neff #Wally #Lisa #Clair #Hugo #Prudence #Marty #Akari #Franco #Greg #Peggy #Cooper #Ninjoy #Kingsley #Johnny #Doan Buu #Edna #Scooter #Maggie #Pinch Hitwell #Georgito #Foodini #Chuck #Ivy #Rita #Allan #Roy #Olga #Scarlett #Taylor #Rico #Connor #James #Tohru #Radlynn #Yippy #Wendy #Mayor Mallow #Sarge Fan! #Professor Fitz #Hank #Vicky #Utah #Timm #Gino Romano #Kayla #Boomer #Trishna #Mitch #Willow #Nevada #Zoe #Edoardo Romano #Nick #Bruna Romano #Sasha #Clover #Bertha #Cletus #Shannon #Xolo #Cecilia #Sue #Carlo Romano #Kenji #Skyler #Mary #Papa Louie #''Kahuna'' #''Captain Cori'' #''Gremmie'' #''Quinn'' #''Robby'' #''Xandra'' #''Jojo'' Costumers in italics ''are closers. Cup Sizes *Small (unlocked with Rita) *Medium (start) *Large (unlocked with Kingsley) Syrups *Chocolate (start) *Vanilla (start) *Strawberry (unlocked with Peggy) *Mint (unlocked with Doan) *Banana (unlocked with Maggie) *Rainbow Sherbet (unlocked with Mindy) *''Powsicle (unlocked with Boomer) *''Blue Moon'' (unlocked with Mayor Mallow) *''Pumpkin Pie'' (unlocked with Hank) *''Purple Burple'' (unlocked with Foodini) *''Neapolitan'' (unlocked with Rico) *''Red Velvet'' (unlocked with Radlynn) Mixables *Nutty Butter Cups (Start) *Strawberries (Start) *Blueberries (Start) *''Birthday Cake'' (unlocked with Greg) *''Fudge Brownie'' (unlocked with Ninjoy) *Marshmallows (unlocked with Edna) *Yum & M's (unlcoekd with Gino Romano) *Pineapples (unlocked with Chuck) *Creamos (unlocked with Johnny) *Cookie Dough (unlocked with Utah) *''Peach'' (unlocked with Trishna) *''Kiwis'' (unlocked with Professor Fitz) *''Cotton Puffs'' (unlocked with Yippy) *''Cherry Cordials'' (unlocked with Scarlett) *''Cinnamon Rolls'' (unlocked with James) *''Blackberries (unlocked with Roy) Toppings *Strawberry Syrup (Start) *Chocolate Syrup (Start) *Whipped Cream (Start) *Creameo (Start) *Nuts (Start) *Cherries (Start) *Butterscotch Topping (unlocked with Pinch Hitwell) *Chocolate Whipped Cream (unlocked with Allan) *Blueberry Syrup (unlocked with Wendy) *Gummy Onions (unlcoked with Sarge Fan) *Mint Shavings (unlocked with Georgito) *Bananas (unlocked with Ivy) *Tropical Charms (unlocked with Connor) *Cookies (unlocked with Tohru) *Sprinkles (Start) *Chocolate Chips (unlocked with Cooper) *''Wildberry Derps (unlocked with Scooter) *''Pomegranates'' (unlocked with Kayla) *''Cloudberry'' (punlocked with Vicky) *''Hazelnut Swizzle'' unlcoked with Timm) *''Coconut Shavings'' (unlocked with Olga) *''Waffle Cone Wedges'' (unlocked with Taylor) Trivia *The Custom Worker maker is available. *Most customers that do not appear in the desktop version of the game will appear in this version. *The clue for the new ingredient on the End of Day screen is the blue moon. *The closers in Freezeria are the same in HD. *In one of the pictures for Freezeria HD, Utah's pose from her Flipdeck is used. *The closers do not have red on the edges on their names this time. *In both the desktop and HD versions of the Freezeria, the second to last to be unlocked are female characters (Ninjoy - desktop and Mary - HD). *Despite Santa making his first appearance in Papa's Cupcakeria, he is not in this game, most likely due to the absence of holidays. Gallery Freezeria HD - Utah.png Papas_freezeria.jpg Freezeria_HD_-_App_icon.png Freezeria HD - Mixables.png|Mixables Freezeria HD - Syrups.png|Syrups Freezeria HD - Toppings.png|Toppings Blog line.jpg Category:Games Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:App Games Category:Gamerias Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Category:IPad games